Borgin and Burkes/For Sale
OOC: In 2001, the Galleon was valued at around five pounds or seven dollars and thirty cents. This in mind, please be realistic when considering what your character can afford. A first year could probably not buy themself a hand of glory. Feel free to direct any questons, comments, or concerns to Mistelm. Artifacts and Objects *'Blood Quills' - Quills that make the writer magically cut their writing hand -'' 2-8 Galleons, dep. on size and power'' *'Crushing Cabinet' - Cabinet that crushes the people shoved within and when closed completely, will crush them -'' Price on Request'' *'Dark Curio' - Intrigues the target to look at it for so long, it could drive them crazy -'' Price on Request'' *'Opal Necklaces' - Bewitched to curse the toucher to twitch and slowly and painfully die-'' Price on Request'' *'Spider Tweezers' - A 2" sized spider with tweezers for legs that self plucs the hairs on ones face or body - 10 Galleons *'Hand of Glory '- Hand that, when a candle is placed in it, gives light only to the bearer *'Staring Glass Eye' - Cased glass eye that stares at intruders/people -'' 6 Galleons'' *'Talking skulls' - Says threats to the people intrufing on the buyers home - 4 Galleons *'Dreamless Pillows' - Blue soft pillows that will make the sleeper have no dreams - 8 Galleons *'Unbreakable Cases' - Glass Cases that are never capable of breaking without the use of a particular spell - 7 galleons *'Magical Staff '- This staff is capable of creating shield charms and at the top of it is a crytal ball that lights up for the wizard who uses it - 40 galleons *'Fool Glass '- Sees the enemies of the person looking into it *'Fake Sneak-o-scope '- Sneak-o-scope without the magical properties - 10 Sickles *'Ancient Knife '- This knife can only be fully explained when speaking to the owner -'' Price on Request'' *'Chapardeur glass '- Semi-translucent black marbles that rings loudly and hovers five to six inches in the air when theivery is taking place. Have been compared to sneakoscopes. ''- 4 Galleons'' Borgin is currently awaiting more sales to arrive at his shop after the Ministry had confiscated most of the items within the shop. Jewellery and Attire *'Skull Earings '- Earings with silver skulls on them - 3 galleons *'Magical Eye '- This is an Eye that can be strapped onto the face of one with an eye. It is capable of seeing through invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms - 20 galleons *'Black Stainless Robes '- Black robes completely stainless - 17 Galleons *'Skull Bracelet '- Black braclet upon ones wrist with a skull upon it's center. Also, when the eyes of the skull glow white, it is telling you danger will appear *'Snake Ring '- This ring is just like a miniature silver snake wrapping itself around the finger (adjustable to finger). It also works like the Skull bracelet and the eyes will glow when danger is near. - 13 Galleons *'Emotional Masks' - Masks that show the emotions of the wearer -'' 5 Galleons'' *'Glasses '- These glasses will help one to see in the dark as though it would be day light - 10 Galleons, five sickles Books *Magick Moste Evile *Secrets of the Darkest Art *Dark Arts: A Guide to Self-Protection *Mudbloods and how to Stop Them *The Invisible book of Invisibility'' '' *A study into the Possibility of Reserving the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter *En Ful Flicka (Swedish Version) *Bonniers Konversationslexikon *The Dark Arts - A Legal Compendium *The Dark Arts - A Legal Companion *Confronting the Faceless Potions and Plants These potions and plants have been hard to come by since the Ministry raideed and confiscated his shop not too long ago. Therefore, each potion will cost more than usual. Some potions will have a set amount, and they won't be replenished for a while once they're sold out. *Polyjuice Potion ''-five flasks full- 15 Galleons per'' *Truth Telling Serum ''-three flasks full- 17 Galleons per'' *Felix Felicis ''-two and a half flasks full- 30 Galleons per'' *Draught of Living Death ''-six flasks full- 11 Galleons per'' *Blood Replenishing Elixir ''-three flasks full- 22 Galleons per'' *Dittany''-seven flasks full- 9 Galleons per'' *Mandrakes''-11 Galleons per'' *Devils Snare Seeds''-9 bags- 10 Galleons per'' *Muffling Draught''-two flasks full- 6 Galleons per'' *Shrivelfig''-3 Galleons per'' Category:Diagon Alley Category:Dark Wizards Category:Catalogues Category:Borgin & Burke's